The purpose of this project is to scientifically compare and evaluate presently available mutagenic test systems to determine the feasibility of their use in mass screening programs. Some of the techniques and data evaluation methods will be computerized. The study will determine the feasibility of extrapolating the results from one mutagenic test system to another and aid in the risk estimations for man.